


blind

by defineme (ineoi)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, can this be considered mutual pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineoi/pseuds/defineme
Summary: Jaebeom is tired.Inspired by the jackbeom moment in 190525 vlive
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> I just fell into Got7 a few weeks ago and Jackbeom about a week ago, so their personalities here might be OOC. I didn’t write this based on any time period so feel free to imagine how Jackbeom looked like. I know they no longer live in the same dorm, you can pretend they still are for this fic.
> 
>  **Warning:** This is my first fiction. I suck at English so please forgive all my mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this at the least!
> 
> _Title inspired by Def. -[BLIND](https://soundcloud.com/off_def/blind?in=off_def/sets/1-vol-3)_
> 
> (I wrote this fic while listening to this song so I decided to name it this, I didn't know what else to name it haha)

Jaebeom sighed as he unlocked the door to his dorm. Nothing has been going well recently. He stepped into the hallway and spotted Jackson sitting on the sofa watching a drama of some sort.

Jackson noticed him and asked: “Hyung, how did the recording go? All okay?”

Jaebeom sighed again and flopped next to Jackson on the sofa. “I spent 4 hours with PD-nim. He said I wasn’t prepared, so he sent me back here to rest for the day. I guess I wasn’t feeling the song.”

Jaebeom tiredly watched the two drama leads on the television talk for a while before he yawned. “Ah, I’m so tired… You mind getting up? Let me lie down on the sofa.”

“Ah hyung, why don’t you go lie in your room? I’m watching a drama right now.” Jackson whined. “Okay okay, you watch it. I just can’t be bothered to shower now and I want to sleep for a while somewhere. Scoot over and give me some space.”

Jackson pouts but did as told. Jaebeom laid down with a happy groan. “Thanks, your lap is going to be my pillow.” Jackson smiled and rolled his eyes, of course Jaebeom wouldn’t ask him for permission.

While making himself comfortable on Jackson’s lap, Jaebeom questioned: “Wait, where is Bambam and Yugyeom? I thought they came back first?”

“Oh, they went to get some food.”

“Why didn’t they call for delivery? It’s so troublesome to go out.”

“Not everyone is as lazy as you, hyung.”

“… I’m tired. Wake me up when the food comes.”

And with that, Jaebeom was asleep.

The apartment is now silent except for the occasional dialogue coming from the television.

The drama was getting more and more boring by the minute. Unfortunately Jackson couldn’t switch channels as the remote was far from where he was sitting and he couldn’t check his Twitter or Instagram either as he had left his phone in his room.

It has only been a few minutes since Jaebeom fell asleep and Jackson didn’t want to wake him up. He was itching to do something else other than watch this drama.

Jackson let out a soft sigh and decided to look down at Jaebeom instead.

Jaebeom looked so peaceful asleep. These days, he seemed down and quieter than usual, like something was bothering him. Was it because JYP kept rejecting the songs he wrote? Or did something happen in his family? Jackson and the other members have caught Jaebeom frowning at nothing for a couple of times recently, but they haven’t been able to approach him about it.

Jaebeom shifted in his sleep and _the_ frown appeared on his face again.

_Is he having a nightmare? Or is my lap uncomfortable? He must be going through a lot of stress these days._

Jackson lifted a hand to Jaebeom’s head and started combing through Jaebeom’s hair slowly. His mom used to do this for him when he got nervous before fencing competitions years ago and it worked, so it might soothe Jaebeom too, he thought.

Jackson let his eyes wander from Jaebeom’s eyelashes, cheekbones, tall nose, to his pink lips.

Jackson could feel his heart speeding up at this close proximity with Jaebeom. Is it because Jaebeom is getting more handsome? Jackson hasn't been able to keep his eyes of Jaebeom the whole time ever since he returned from China. Even when he was away, the person he constantly thought of was Jaebeom. Why?

Wait, did he do cosmetic procedures secretly without telling the other members? But it couldn’t be, he never cared for these procedures – Multiple reasons began popping up in Jackson’s mind.

After a minute of playing with Jaebeom's hair, the frown gradually melted away and Jaebeom opened his eyes.

Their eyes met.

Jackson stared at Jaebeom and couldn’t find his voice for a whole minute. He cleared his throat and squeaked out: “Hi.”

“… Hi…? Sseun-ah why are you playing with my hair?” Jaebeom questioned.

“Oh, I… You looked really stressed so I just… Yeah.” Jackson stammered, heat rising to his cheeks. Why is he feeling so embarrassed? He didn’t do anything weird, right?

Jaebeom looked up at Jackson for a while with an unreadable expression. “… I liked it. It was comforting, thanks.”

Jackson let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Silence ensures.

The air was stifling and Jaebeom was about to say something when the dorm door suddenly burst open. Bambam and Yugyeom appeared with multiple bags and the smell of food spread throughout the room.

“Hey~ We’re back Jackson-hyung! How was the drama- Oh, Jaebeom-hyung is back too? What are you guys doing on the sofa? Food is here, come and eat with us!”

Jackson removed his hand from Jaebeom’s hair and lightly nudged Jaebeom off his lap. He stood up and straightened his shirt and pants. “Come on hyung, let’s eat while the food is still hot.”

“… Sure.” Jaebeom’s eyes followed Jackson as he walked to the kitchen to help Bambam and Yugyeom set up the dinner table.

He didn’t get a chance to ask Jackson why he looked at him so adoringly. Maybe he’ll ask him later.

Maybe he’ll let Jackson know that he looked cute with pink cheeks too.

Maybe.

_Later._

“Hey Yugyeom.”

“What?”

“… I think we just cockblocked JB-hyung and Jackson-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really very sorry for the bad writing. (p.s. I need a Jackson in my life).


End file.
